


Don't Leave me Alone

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Kaoru and Kanata come to visit Souma. But there is so much more behind it.





	Don't Leave me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fjeril for the support ♥  
> Hope you'll like it, guys ^^

            The first time he saw them, he had been really happy, so much that he had almost jumped on them. But he stopped himself, tried to calm down, and bowed in respect, his purple hair falling gracefully on his left shoulder.

“Shinkai-dono, Hakaze-dono, it’s nice to see you again.”

            Seeing them there, at first, had been a surprise. They had promised to come some days before their graduation, and since then, he had waited patiently. And there, four months later, they were finally here, standing in the Marine Life Club they were still taking up months ago. Now it was him, and only him, and he had a lot of change that Mao accepted to keep the club open.

“Bubble, bubble~ ♪” Kanata’s answer was, and his junior understood what it meant, especially with that big smile of his.

“Souma-kun, I’m glad to see you too~”

            Years ago, he would have dreamt not to hear that voice anymore, but now, it was a such a blessing that if he hadn’t been in his right mind, he would have hugged the man. He didn’t know he was able to stay calm like that, because all he wanted was to hug both of them, and cry. But he promised Hasumi and Kiryu not to cry every time there was a problem, and so he had decided to keep the promise even with his former clubmates. Sometimes, he regretted it though, because it was difficult to be the only representative of Akatsuki, and he was afraid of not being able to carry that name anymore.

            Souma stood up and faced them. Kanata Shinkai didn’t change a lot: he still looked lost in his world and, Souma didn’t know if it was his imagination, he seemed happier than ever. As for Kaoru Hakaze, something seemed off. He didn’t know what; maybe he got this feeling only because of the dark circles under his eyes, or because his smile didn’t seem genuine at all.

“How have you been?” Kanata asked, looking around carefully, almost jumping.

“Fine.” Souma answered with a smile. “Everyone is fine, as you can see.”

            It was half true. Everyone was fine, except Souma, but it was only because it was his last year of high school, and maybe idol, and also because he was alone. Oh, he had friends; he got closer to Adonis, especially, and even Koga; but he was alone in his unit and the club. It was difficult for someone who was accustomed to be in the care of his senior.

            Kanata nodded and suddenly, disappeared near a tank. Kaoru rolled his eyes, and Souma smiled happily. For a very moment, he felt that he still was in his second year. But he wasn’t, and he had to keep it in mind, even if it was difficult.

            He then turned towards the blond-haired man, and squinted: Kaoru was watching Kanata playing with the fishes. Quietly. Not even trying to bother Souma, or talking about girls, or something else. No. He wasn’t noisy. He didn’t talk. It was too strange, and Souma almost regretted his chat about girl.

“Hakaze-dono,” he said, alluring his senior’s attention, “how are you?”

            Kaoru turned his eyes towards him and smiled.

“I’m fine as you can see, Souma-kyun~”

            _I see a man who’s acting strangely, yes._ But he didn’t tell him, and answered that he could see it, yes.

“You hadn’t changed at all.” Kaoru said, and Souma wanted to answer that he was wrong, that he had changed, that he wasn’t smiling or having a lot of fun as he did years before, but he was afraid of being mocked.

          His parents already told him that it was stupid of him, that he would overcome his sadness and find new friends. _You’re the senior now. Show them.”_ He hated that. He hated to be the senior. He wasn’t someone people should follow. He scared them with his katana, anyway. He had tried once to come at school without his sword, but it had surprised people, and he had been so surrounded that the next day, he came back with it. He learnt that he wasn’t feeling that well when too many people were around him, especially when he didn’t know them.

“I bet you’re still flirting with girls.” He stated, getting closer to his senior.

“Aw, you still have a bad opinion of me, Souma-kun. I’m hurt~”

“Yes, you seem hurt.”

            Kaoru laughed and patted his head. If he hadn’t changed, Souma would have threatened him with his katana. But he didn’t. He didn’t because he actually enjoyed that moment, because he noticed how he had missed both of them.

“Kamegorou has grown up.” Kanata commented, not noticing his friends’ behaviors.

“Yes,” Souma answered, not turning towards his former president. “it’s because he’s loved.”

“Bubble bubble~ ♪”

            The sound seemed so satisfied that it made smiled the purple-haired man, whose eyes didn’t leave Kaoru’s, looking at him straightly. He had never noticed the colour of his eyes: it was a mix of yellow and brown, and even if it was strange, it was beautiful. _I guess it wasn’t because of his eyes…,_ he thought. Then he noticed what it was and mentally slapped himself. _No, you can’t. Remember? You’ll lose, no matter what you try. That’s why you had always behaved like that._ He knew it for years, since his entrance in Yumenosaki, actually, and that was something he prefered to hide, and especially to forget.       

“Hakaze-dono, you should sleep during nights.”

            Kaoru blinked and Souma tried not to take his katana and apologise for his sin. He hadn’t wanted to say that. He guessed the reason of these dark circles, and thinking about it hurt him. He should take care of his own problems.

“Oh. Yeah, sorry. I have a bad sleeping schedule these last days.” Kaoru avoided his eyes.

“Stop flirting with girls.”

“I’m not flirting with girls.” The blond-haired man answered and he seemed hurt. “I just…”

            He stopped and frowned, before muttering a “nevermind” that worried Souma. If he wasn’t flirting with girls all night long, then what was he doing? He didn’t dare asking. It wasn’t his problem, to begin with, but a little voice in his mind told him it actually was, because Kaoru was his friend.

“Hakaze-dono…” He started but Kanata suddenly talked at the same time, saying that the fishes seemed really happy. “Of course President!”

“How did you ‘call’ me?”

“I…”

“What did I tell you after the “graduation”, Souma?”

“Not to call you “president”...” He answered slowly, lowering his eyes.

“So, why do you call me “president”? I’m not your “president” anymore, Souma.”

“Haha, don’t annoy him, Shinkai-kun~” Kaoru said with a chuckle. “For both of us, you still are our president~”

            Kanata pouted, while Souma made a thankful sign to the blond-haired man. They talked a little bit more, and when it was time for Souma to go back home, they escorted him till the entrance of Yumenosaki. On their way, they met UNDEAD’s and Ryuuseitai’s members who welcomed their former unit members with such happiness that Souma felt bad to have kept them for himself. After all, their unit members were more importants, right?

“Chiaki will come soon.” Kanata promised, soon followed by a bubble bubble.

“Yeah, same goes for Sakuma-san.” Kaoru added. “He’s busy, these last days.”

“Sure he is. We saw you and that Vampire bastard on the TV.” Koga answered and Souma blinked.

            On the TV? He had never seen them, yet again, he barely watched the TV. Maybe he should. It was interesting to know that, and if he could spot them, even once… He wondered what they did.

            While Kaoru and Kanata were talking with their junior, Souma got a call from his mother, asking him to do some shopping for the dinner. He accepted, of course, and suddenly, he got an idea. So he quickly asked her before she hanged up, and after a moment of silence - he knew she was talking with his father - she finally accepted. He sighed of relief and thanked her, and his father, bowing as if they were in front of him.

“Souma-kun? Why are you bowing?” Kaoru asked, noticing his behavior. “You know they can’t see you?”

“I know it, Hakaze-dono.” Souma said, hanging up.  “It was my parents.”

            Kaoru arched an eyebrow but asked no more. Adonis, Koga, and Shinobu finally left after ten minutes, letting Souma and his two seniors alone. Holding tightly his katana, he finally asked:

“Do you want to have dinner at home?”

“Dinner with you?”

“No, with my dog.”

“You have a dog?”

“A dog, a cat, and even horses and ducks.”

“Ducks! I’m in!”

            Souma rolled his eyes. Kaoru Hakaze and his ducks, a long and fascinating love story.

“Will it be alright with your “family”? Kanata asked.

“Yes, Pre-... Shinkai-dono.” He corrected when he saw Kanata’s frown. “They accepted.”

“Oh, so that’s why you were bowing~”

            In response, Souma pouted. Then, once everything had been settled, the elders followed their underclassman and helped him with the shopping he had been asked to do. Once done, they went to the Kanzaki’s traditional house nearby. When he saw the astonishment on both his seniors’ faces, Souma couldn’t help but feel proud. It was sure that amongst the more modern house around, Kanzaki’s house was beautiful. Or out of context. But Souma liked that; he liked the fact that they lived in a traditional house, with the big japanese garden, and the kenjo dojo visible behind. He opened the door and asked his friend to come in.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back, Souma.” A masculine voice said.

            He removed his shoes, soon followed by his friends, and then invited them to the living room. On their way, Souma stopped in the kitchen where his father was, preparing the dinner.

“Your mother is in the dojo with Yamato.” The man said, before turning towards him. “Oh. We thought you were inviting Kiryu-kun and Hasumi-kun.”

“Oh, sorry, I should have warned you.”

          Souma then turned towards Kaoru and Kanata and introduced them to his father. The two men bowed in respect, and his father asked them to call him Ryuji, rather than by his name. Then, he stated he would call them once the dinner ready, and so Souma asked Kaoru and Kanata to follow him through till the living room.

“It’s your father who cook…?” Kaoru asked, seeming surprised.

“Actually, we turn. Mother did it yesterday, and I’ll do it tomorrow. Yamato will do it after tomorrow.”

“Yamato is…?”

“My little brother.”

“Souma’s family seems to be “happy”. I’m glad about that.” Kanata stated.

            Yes, they were a happy family. There was sometimes arguments, but it was generally between Souma and Yamato, and it always ended with a discussion, or alone in their room until they were able to understand each other. Yamato was four years younger than Souma, so it was sometimes difficult for them to understand each other. For example, Yamato often made fun of his brother’s idols activities.

            Of course, Souma also argued with his parents, but it was so rare that he couldn’t say they were in bad terms. On the contrary, they were pretty open-minded and tried to help him as much as possible. Since the beginning of his last year at Yumenosaki Academy, they were asking him how he felt, ever since he said he wasn’t happy anymore without his seniors. At night, when he was still doing his homework or was about to go to bed, it could happen that his mother, or his father, came in his room and talked with him about a lot of things, as if they tried to help him forgetting his sadness. He thanked them for that. Not all of parents would do that for their children.

“We are, yes.” He finally answered. “I’m glad they’re here, because they cheer me on a lot. If they weren’t there, I guess I wouldn’t be like I am now.”

“Aw, it would have been a pity not to have our lovely Souma-kun~”

“Hakaze-dono. I am not lovely.” He sighed.

“You are.”

            Souma arched an eyebrow and blinked when he saw the serious on the blond-haired man face. It was the first time he told him something like that, and Souma couldn’t help but blush. If it had been someone else, he wouldn’t react that way, but it was Kaoru, and…

“Of course you’re lovely, Souma. Stop denigrate yourself~” He heard behind him, and suddenly, he was between someone’s arms.

“Mother…!”

“There’s no more lovely boy in this country, no ! in the world, than you…!”

“I’m suffocating…!” He complained, trying to get rid of his mother’s arms.

“My poor little baby...But don’t worry, Mama is here for you. If someone hurts you, I’ll kill them with your katana to avenge you!”

“Kanako, you’ll have to kill yourself then.” Souma heard his father say.

“Huh? Why?”

“Because you’re killing him…?”

            It was Kaoru’s voice.

“Bubble, bubble~ Such a “lovely” family.”

“Mother, he’s becoming blue.”

“Oh no!”

            She finally released him and Souma was able to breath normally. He stepped away from his mother, almost hiding behind Kanata and Kaoru, and he couldn’t help but find it funny. Hiding from his mother’s love was a strange thing.

            The woman played with her long purple hair, tied in a ponytail the same way that Souma’s were. Besides her, Yamato seemed watched their guests with an interest that scared his brother. He had a bad feeling about that.

“So, you’re not Keito-kun and Kuro-kun.” Kanato finally stated with a smile. “I can’t believe my son hid us two other handsome men.”

“Mother!”

“What? It is true!”

            Souma rolled his eyes and didn’t miss Kaoru’s smirk, and Kanata’s strange smile. _Ohoh… It was a bad idea to invite them. They’ll get scared and abandon me forever._

“So? You could introduce us!”

“Oh, yes, sorry.”

            Souma introduced his friends with a little smile on his lips, explaining who they were in Yumenosaki. He heard his mother whisper “oh, so it’s them” before she welcome them warmly, soon followed by Yamato. Then, Ryuji asked Souma to help him with the diner - after all, they were his guests so he should be the one working - and he left his two friends in his mother’s hands. He hoped she wouldn’t do or say something stupid about him, or he would be ashamed. Unfortunately, he knew how his mother was so he had to prepare himself to be mocked once he would be back.

“What do we cook tonight?”

“I thought curry rice would be a good idea.” Ryuji answered. “It’s maybe long to prepare, but at least, it’s something everyone seems to like.”

“It’s a good idea!”

“I’m already doing the vegetables and the meat. Could you prepare the rice, please?”

“Yes, of course.”

            Souma obeyed, making sure there would be enough rice when he put it in the rice cooker. When he pushed the button, he wondered what to do; if his father was already doing the vegetables part, with the sauce, he wasn’t really needed.

“I’ll propose drink.”

“Yes, and after that…”

            Ryuji frowned and then shrugged. Souma tilted his head but said nothing; it happened often that his father talked alone, anyway, so he wasn’t that bothered. So he went to the living room, asked them what they wanted to drink, before going back to the kitchen and preparing the drink. When he gave them, minutes later, he squinted a little bit. They all seemed so serious that it was strange. But then, he decided that, maybe, they didn’t feel at ease together, and went back to the kitchen.

“Souma,” his father finally said, “you seem happy, tonight.”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

            His father looked at him straightly before smirking.

“Because you’re not that happy when it’s Keito-kun and Kuro-kun.”

“I’m always happy to see them. I told you they were my adoptive parents.”

“Yes but… It’s not the same thing.”

“Of course it is? What do you mean?”

            Souma was confused. Sometimes, his father said strange things that his sons, and his wife, could barely understand.

“Nevermind.”

“But…”

“Go with them. I’ll take care of everything.”

“Are you sure?”

            Ryuji nodded and Souma finally left the kitchen. Did his father ask him to help only for that? He probably missed something, but he didn’t know what. He tilted his head and then, deciding it wasn’t that important, the third-year met his friends, his mother, and his brother, in the living room. When he arrived, Kaoru and Kanata were laughing, so much that the blond couldn’t breath. Souma frowned.

“Mother, don’t tell me you told them about the ducks…?”

“No, I was talking about the day you fell in the pond.”

“Mother!”

“But yes, there’s also the ducks story!”

_“Mother, no!”_

Souma’s face became as red as a tomato, ashamed. The pond story was already ashaming, there was no need to add the ducks one!

“The ducks story?” Kanata repeated.

“I want to know!” Kaoru said.

“You’re such a disgrace, Hakaze Kaoru! Mother, don’t even dare…!”

“And so what? You’re going to provoke me in duel?” She asked with a grin.

            Souma mumbled. Provoking her would be useless as she was way stronger than him. And so, he had to suffer the ducks story, and the more his friends were laughing, the more he wanted to hide in his room. Fortunately for him, his father saved him by asking to go to the dining room where the diner would be served. When he was by Kaoru’s side, he nudged him as a revenge, but it only made his senior pat his head and laugh more.

“You’re cute, Souma-kun~”

“Tch.”

“Souma is fated to be friends with the “sea people”.” Kanata commented. “It’s great.”

“I’m… not sure that friends, in that case, is a good term…” Kaoru whispered, earning a glare from Souma.

“Now we are! I give them their food every day.”

            They sat at the dining table and soon enough, they were eating the curry rice prepared by Ryuji. They talked about their years together at Yumenosaki, and also about the lives. Souma was pleasantly surprised to see that his family got along very well with Kaoru and Kanata, where they were more serious with Keito and Kuro. He wondered what the difference was, and finally decided that, maybe, Kuro was intimidating, and Keito really too serious. And seeing his family and his friends enjoying the diner made him really happy. Of course, they took perverse pleasure in telling stories about him; especially his mother, she was a demon; but if he could see them laugh then, he could endure it.

            Finally, as it was late, Kanako and Ryuji invited Kaoru and Kanata to stay for the night instead of going back home. They accepted, and Souma noticed that the blond-haired man seemed relieved. He said nothing but kept it in mind. He would try to find the reason in another time, when they would be alone. After that they had cleaned the dishes; Kaoru and Kanata helped him; Souma showed them his room, and Ryuji lent them clothes for them to sleep. They all went to take a quick bath one by one and, finally, they were alone in the little room, futon side by side.

            Souma lied on his futon, and watched Kanata taking his own futon and put it on his left side. He blinked, wondering what he was doing, until he noticed he was between both of them.

“What the…”

“We both want to sleep beside Souma.” Kanata commented with a soft smile.

            They took his hands, and it felt strange, because it was the first time he slept like that, and also because Kaoru was also doing it, and coming from him, who had always tried not to touch a man, it was a miracle. If he hadn’t be happy like a child discovering his Christmas present, he would have said “that’s so gay” to the blond-haired man. _It would be mean, though._

‘I’m really happy you came.” He confessed.

“Haha, it was fun. We need to do that more often~” Kaoru answered.

“Next time, let’s go to the “sea” together.”

“Yes!”

            Kaoru and Kanata laughed at his energetic answer. They answered he was cute and Souma blushed, before hiding his face under his blanket, his hands still in Kaoru’s and Kanata’s. They continued to talk a little bit, until they finally fell asleep.

 

 

            When Souma woke up the next morning, it was so warm around him that he didn’t dare opening his eyes, too happy. A smile on his lips, his eyes still closed, he didn’t move at all, taking advantage of the warm. He wondered how it was possible, and thought that maybe it was because it was already late and that the sun was already risen.

Until he felt something - a breath - on his forehead. He opened his eyes quickly and the first thing he saw was flesh. He blinked and raised his eyes, trying to catch another hint. This time, he noticed blond hair and he bit his lips. Then, he did his best to get away from Kaoru, trying not to wake him up. _Seriously, why was I in his arms…? We weren’t in that position before we fell asleep._ And more than that, what would happen if Kaoru suddenly opened his eyes? Or even Kanata? He sighed and turned his head towards Kanata…

“Bubble, bubble~♪”

            Souma’s face became red and he hid under his blanket once again, making laugh the former Marine Life club president.

“Souma-kun, why are you hiding?”

“I’m ashamed.”

“Ashamed of what? Because you were against Kaoru?”

            Souma mumbled and Kanata patted his head through the blanket.

“It’s fine. Nobody will “judge” for that. I’m sure Kaoru is “warm”, after all.” He commented. “And I’m sure it didn’t bother him.”

            _It can’t bother him if he doesn’t know,_ Souma thought but didn’t say it aloud. He sighed and stretched, before rubbing his temples under Kanata’s eyes.

“Souma?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have someone “special”?” Kanata’s question took him by surprise, and his brain answered a booming _yes._

“No,” he lied, “why?”

            Kanata only answered a “bubble bubble” and said nothing more. Souma stared at him straightly, wondering what was happening with his senior. Why did he ask something like that? _The club president had always been strange, anyway. I shouldn’t ask why this question,_ he finally decided.

“Souma?”

“Yes?”

            It had a dejavu feeling right now, and it made him smile.

“Could you spend more time with Kaoru?”

“Why?”

            _More time with Hakaze-dono…? Haha, if only._

“Because he needs to see “friends”.”

“But he sees Sakuma-dono and you, right?”

“We don’t see that much. It’s really “rare” that we can see each other.” Kanata answered and his eyes were filled with such sadness that it hurt Souma’s heart. “And I think he needs to see friends outside “work”. He needs to see other people.”

“But why me?”

            But Kanata didn’t answer, once again, and it frustrated the purple-haired man who wanted to know. Was it linked to the dark circles under Kaoru’s eyes and his strange behavior? How could Souma help him? He wanted to help him, and if it meant seeing him more, he would do it. He wouldn’t said no, even if he had to do something stupid, if it meant seeing him more often, actually. It was stupid, and it was all because of that feeling…

“I’ll do it.” He finally answered. “What’s happening…?”

            He saw Kanata open his mouth but at the same time, he felt a move at his right side and when he turned his head, he saw a beautiful scene: Kaoru, eyes half-opened, a little smile on his lips, blond locks falling on his face. He swallowed. He hadn’t taken the option “finding Kaoru Hakaze handsome” when he was born, right?

“Good morning, Hakaze-dono.”

            He didn’t answer, looking straightly at his junior, still half-awake, until he finally opened his mouth.

“I want…”

“Yes?”

“... to see the ducks.”

            Souma blinked and then sighed, while Kanata chuckled.

“I can’t believe it. You could have wanted something normal but no, the ducks! You’re such a disgrace, Hakaze Kaoru!” He pouted.

            It made laugh the blond-haired man, and Souma sat, deciding it was best to ignore him.

“I really want to see the duck, though.”

“No.”

“Why!?”

“Because…” Souma started and turned towards Kaoru, grinning. “... they’ll become like you and talk about girls for all day long.”

“I don’t talk about girls for all day long!” Kaoru answered, then he seemed to think a little before continuing: “... not anymore.”

            Souma tilted his head. _Not anymore, huh? It’s not the first time he’s telling that._ Souma looked at Kanata who was still smiling, his worries seeming to have disappeared. He then looked straighly at Kaoru, maybe a little too much because his senior frowned and said:

“What? Do I have something on the face?”

“If you want to see the duck, stand up.”

            It wasn’t what he wanted to say, but it was better than “I was trying to discover your secret”. It worked on Kaoru as the fragrance of a perfume could work in a shop, and he quickly stood up, soon followed by Kanata who was repeating “duck, duck~” instead of his usual “bubble, bubble~”.  They changed their clothes before that, and once ready, they went to the garden, taking the ducks food at the same time.

“I didn’t expect such a big garden.” Kaoru commented. “I thought there was only the dojo.”

“Kanzaki’s house is a “mystery”.” Kanata continued. “Maybe we can see the “garden” only if we came from the house.”

            Souma stared at them, not knowing if he had to be jaded or not. He decided it wasn’t important, so, he shrugged and asked them to follow him. They arrived in front of a pool where two ducks and five ducklings were swimming. When they saw Souma, or rather the food, they hurried up towards them.

“Aaah, they’re so cute~”

“I want to “kidnap” one.”

“Don’t kidnap Daffy and his family, please.”

“Daffy…?” Kaoru repeated, looking at him, shocked. “You’re serious!?”

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m not the one who named them.” Souma pouted. “It was mother… We all wanted to call the male Fingers Killer but…”

“Fingers Killer!?”

            Souma shrugged. They also wanted to name it “Ass Killer”, actually, but they didn’t propose it in the end. None of them wanted to be killed by Kanako Kanzaki. She was terrifying when she was angry, and even his father wanted to hide during these moments.

            He gave foods to Kaoru and Kanata and they happily gave it to the ducks. Daffy’s family was very happy with that, and they didn’t even try to bit them, something that almost made Souma jealous.

  
            They stayed with them for almost a hour - fortunately, it was the weekend - and only entered the house when they got called for the breakfast cooked by Kanako. They all sat around the table, and for a very moment, Souma thought he was well surrounded by his big family. His parents, his two brothers, and… _My husband_. Ashamed by that thought, Souma quickly ate a bit of his rice and almost choked because of it, worrying his family.

“Are you alright, darling?” Kanako asked, pouring tea in his cup.

“Y-Yes, sorry. I was daydreaming.”

            Kanako nodded and Souma continued to eat, doing as if nothing had happened. Except that he could feel Kaoru’s and Kanata’s gazes on him and it made him want to hide under the table. _Calm down, Souma. Do as if nothing had happened._ It was easier to say than to do, but he wouldn’t give up. Kanako, soon followed by Ryuji, started a new conversation, saving Souma from the embarrassment.

            Sadly, the breakfast was fast and soon, his two seniors left the house, thanking the Kanzaki for their hospitality.

“You can come whenever you want~” Kanako almost sang.

            Why was she so happy? Not that Souma hated when she was - on the contrary, it meant it would be a good day - but he wasn’t happy at all. He wanted his friends to stay. He wanted to have fun with them. He didn’t want to be alone once again…

“Oh, thank you. Maybe we’ll try to come when we’ll have time.” Kaoru answered happily.

“We’re planning to go to the “sea” all “together”.” Kanata continued.

“What a good idea!”

“I want to go too!”

            Yamato seemed really eager to do so, and Kaoru and Kanata glanced at each other.

“Why not?” Kaoru answered with a grin. “I’m sure your parents will be happy we lose you somewhere on the beach.”

            Kanako and Ryuji laughed while Yamato pouted, and Souma didn’t know if he was happy or not that they accepted his little brother. Actually, deep inside him, he wanted to be alone with them. _With him._

 

* * *

 

 

            Meeting Kaoru Hakaze on his way back home was a miracle, Souma decided. But when it became usual, between twice or thrice a week, it was rather Fate. At first, he wondered why he suddenly met Kaoru so often but now, he didn’t want to know and wanted to enjoy this time spent with him. So it’s wasn’t abnormal for them to spend the end of the afternoon together, and it definitely became usual for the blond-haired man to sleep in Kanzaki’s family. Souma would have thought his parents would grow tired of that, but on the contrary, they seemed happy. Especially Kanako, and sometimes, he suspected his mother to know his feelings. But it was impossible. Right?

“Souma-kun, let’s go to the sea.”

“Wait, now?”

“Of course. It’s almost sunset time!”

“Sunset.” Souma repeated, trying to stop his heart beating too fast.

            Wasn’t it romantic? _You have ideas, Souma. No way Kaoru sees that romantic, especially with you._

“I have to warn my parents.”

“Yes, of course! It’s in the way!”

“We’re going by train?”

“Yes, why? You want me to give a ride, maybe~?”

            The way he asked it and the way he winked made Souma blush and he avoided his eyes.

“I’m not saying that!” He exclaimed.

            Alone in Kaoru’s car? A dream, but also a bad thing. Every time he thought about being alone with Kaoru in his car, he imagined all the scenario possible and in the end, just wanted to atone for his sins.

“We can go by car. It will be better actually, as we could leave the sea whenever we want.”

            Souma was about to reply that they could leave the sea whenever they wanted even with the train but shut his mouth. He asked for Kanata, but Kaoru told him their friend was actually busy that evening and wouldn’t be able to come. It was a pity because they had a lot of fun the last time they went to the sea. Souma remembered how they tried to scare Yamato for all the day (and how they didn’t reach their goal) and how he enjoyed that time. Even if he had been a little bit jealous to see Kaoru more with Yamato than with him - and Souma was sure it was a bad thing for him -, being able to spend time with his friends had been really good for his mental health.

            They arrived at the Kanzaki’s house, and Kaoru didn’t enter, telling him he was going to search for his car. Souma arched an eyebrow, wondering where his friend lived for his car to be near Kanzaki’s. _Or maybe he did it on purpose…? No, impossible…_

“I’m back.” He said, bowing in front of his parents.

“Welcome back.” They answered at the same time.

“Err… I wanted to say that I’m leaving again.”

“Already?” Ryuji said, taking a sip of his tea.

“Something tells me Kaoru-kun is outside.” Kanako stated, reading some papers, probably bills.

“Yes, that’s right. We’re going to the sea.”

“Okay~” Her mother answered with a smile, watching him. “Have fun, and try to come back for dinner.”

“I will!” He answered, going in his room to put his bag on his bed.

 

**

  
            The bills were terrible to deal with, but Kanako was the best to take care of it. Ryuji was too bad with numbers, and she couldn’t ask their sons. Or even another member of their family. _“A woman should stay at her place.”_ Maybe she wasn’t a woman, then.

“See you later.” She heard Souma say and she raised her head at the very moment he crossed the living room quickly.

“Have fun, darling.” She answered, before going back with her bills. “Can’t we get rid of that?”

“Of course, we can, especially if you want the police at our door, honey.”

            Kanako pulled a face. Maybe it would be easier to deal with the policemen than with the bills, actually. The room was quiet, too quiet actually. Usually, on day off, Ryuji would talk about things and other but this time, he seemed to be lost in thought. She glanced at him, noticing the frown on his face and the little tap he did with his finger on his tea cup.

“What’s the problem?”

            He didn’t answer and she shrugged. He would tell her when he would feel it. She would be patient, as usual. And he finally said something minutes later, something that she didn’t understand.

“Don’t you feel it’s strange?”

“What?”

“Souma.”

“What’s happening with our son?”

            She tilted her head, her long purple hair falling on her right shoulder. She had been lazy to tie it.

“He really enjoys Kaoru’s presence.”

“I’m not sure “enjoy” is a good term right now, you know?”

“Urgh…”

“What? Do you have a problem with Souma’s sexuality?”

            Ryuji sighed and mumbled a “maybe I have” that made her smile. She knew it. She understood his feelings.

“How do you do?” He asked. “To accept, I mean.”

“Hm…” She started, searching for the good words, but then she decided to be frank. “Before we got married, and until recently, I refused to have gay children, you know?”

            He arched an eyebrow.

“You? The most open-minded woman I know?”

“Hey, I can’t be open-minded for everything, okay?” She pulled a face. “But yes, I despised them so much.”

            To the point that she promised to atone for their sins herself.

“And now?”

“We saw them growing up. We spent time with them. And the more I laid my eyes on them, the more I felt love for our sons. When I understood that Souma prefered boys than girls, I won’t lie, I didn’t know what to do. Part of me said it was disgusting, but another part, a bigger one, told me he was my son, no matter what. I thought, at first, it was a problem of education, but I realized it wasn’t the case. Souma didn’t choose it. He’s like that, it’s all. It’s love. What mother would I be if I hated my son only because he experiments what love is?”

            She stopped, played with a purple lock, and continued:

“I love Souma no matter what. Hey, I also love Kaoru, and I already accept the fact that he will enter the family. And if that’s the case… I’ll cheer on them, and protect them.”

            Ryuji didn’t answer straight away. He seemed thinkful, and she let him. He needed to think about it himself. She knew it. She had been like that.

“I want our sons to be happy.” He finally whispered.

“I know. “ She smiled.

“I’ll need time, though.”

“Don’t worry. It took me months to accept it.”

“What? Since when do you know about Souma!?”

            Her husband seemed scandalized and she couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe it was time for her to tell him everything.

 

**

 

The setting was beautiful and kind of romantic, Souma though, his eyes staring at the orange sky. Then, he stared at the man standing beside him, and the purple-haired young man couldn’t help but felt that something seemed wrong. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was the worries he could read on his face, or the bags under his beautiful eyes… Or simply because his eyes seemed always filled with sadness, even when he was still in Yumenosaki.

            Souma didn’t know and it bothered him. He wanted to help his friend, he wanted to comfort him.

“Hakaze-dono,” He started and continued when Kaoru looked at him surprised, “do you have problems?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Since you came to Yumenosaki, three months ago, I noticed you weren’t yourself.”

“Oh, that? Don’t worry. It’s nothing.”

“It is.” Souma replied, folding his arms. “I’m worried for you.”

“I’m just arguing with my father every day, as usual. Don’t worry, really.”

            Souma arched an eyebrow.

“Every day?”

“Yeah.” Kaoru sighed. “He doesn’t want me to be an idol.”

“Why?”

“Because he has a society and wants me to work with him.”

“Oh…”

“He has my brother, he could ask him.”

            Talking about his father seemed to get Kaoru angry and Souma regretted it now.

“That’s why I’m searching for an apartment now. To get rid of that.”

“I hope you’ll be alright soon,” Souma stated, “and that you’ll find a good appartment.”

            _And that you’ll invite me_ , he added for himself. Ah, love… Because of that, you wanted a lot of things from the loved one. Unfortunately, Souma knew it wouldn’t happen for him, except if there was a miracle.

            Kaoru walked towards the sea, letting the water wet his toes. Souma stared at him, at the color the sunset gave to his skin. If he hadn’t known his skin was pale, he would have thought that Kaoru was tanned. The blond probably was during the summer, when he was surfing. Sometimes, Souma imagined how Kaoru would look like on a surfboat, on the water, water drop pouring on his torso, and he decided it was probably the most sexy image of his senior he could have.

“Souma-kun?”

“Yes?”

            Kaoru turned towards him and looked straight at him, as if he was about to say something really important. Souma tilted his head and waited, wondering if he should fear this moment or not.

“I have to tell you.” Kaoru closed his eyes, mumbled something, and opened them again. “You’ll probably hate me after that, though.”

“W-Why?”

            If Souma would hate him, then wouldn’t it better for Kaoru not to tell him? What was the logic of this man?

“I discovered some months that I… Urgh, it’s difficult.” He rubbed his neck, seeming uncertain. “That I also… hm… Loved men, let’s say. Or rather, I accepted it, in the end.”

“...Huh?”

            Souma blinked. Wait, what? So Kaoru also loved men? Did it mean that there was a tiny possibility for Souma to be with the man he loved? _Nah, it’s impossible… But… I would like…_

“What I’m trying to say is that hm…” Kaoru sighed. “Listen, I… Since I left high-school, I understood the feelings I have for you.”

“The feelings you have for me…?” Souma repeated.

“Yeah, I… I love you.” Kaoru stated, and suddenly he frowned. “I know it’s not something really great to hear, especially for a man, but I… I wanted to tell you because I’m not feeling right if you don’t know. Even if it means you’re going to hate me. I…”

“Stop.”

            Souma took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure that soon, it would break his chest and leave. Finally, he opened his eyes and asked:

“Do you know how many time I dreamt of this moment, Hakaze Kaoru?”

“What?”

“Too many. Three years - almost four - of hiding my true feelings for you.”

“Your true feelings for me…? Wait, Souma-kun, what are you…?”

“I love you too, idiot. Since the beginning.”

“... You tried to kill me for three years, though.”

“The only way to hide my feelings.”

“Yes, sure it had them. I _feared_ for my life.”

“And you’ll fear for it once again if you don’t kiss me, _Disgrace_.”

            Kaoru laughed and Souma could swear his laugh was one of the best things in his life. Because it wasn’t the best thing, of course. The best was when Kaoru finally kissed him, because he knew, at this very moment, that he wouldn’t never be alone again.  
  
           

 

 

  
  
           

  
  
           

           

 


End file.
